


The one with the dog

by Mis_Shapes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dog Ownership, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Shapes/pseuds/Mis_Shapes
Summary: The evolution of a relationship in 6 drabbles. Getting close to Robb means coming to terms with his massive pet.5 times Theon considered Grey Wind to be the bane of his life and 1 time he didn't.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	The one with the dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/gifts).



> I apologise, this is very little like the prompt you suggested.

**1.**

_Drowned God, he’s good_ , Theon thinks as he’s backed up towards Robb’s bedroom with his new acquaintance’s mouth at his collar. 

Robb had seemed as green as summer grass when he’d approached him at the bar. Full of awkward compliments, pink at the bridge of the nose, and a look of awe when Theon took up his offer of a drink with a witty remark. And now look at him.

When they get to the doorway, Robb stops moving abruptly.

“What are you doing there?” He asks sternly, pulling away from Theon, who turns to look.

Not another fucking dog.

**2.**

The bloody mutt circles him while he waits for Robb to be ready to leave for their date, nudging his hand with its cold wet nose, seeking attention Theon is reluctant to give.

“He’s a big softy,” Robb tells him apologetically, looking up from tying his shoelaces sat on the stairs, “wouldn’t hurt a flea.” He smiles a bright toothy grin, auburn curls framing his face.

 _No, but how many is it harbouring?_ Theon wonders, trying not to wrinkle his nose and patting it awkwardly on the head. Robb really is something for him to be putting up with this.

**3.**

Robb’s suggestion that they have a change of pace and have a night in had seemed like a good one. Full of promise. Cuddles on the sofa. 

Until Grey Wind jumped up between them and Robb laughed, the dog excitedly licking his face as it got a good scratch. This meant, of course, that Theon had to contend with the other end.

A giant furry tail whips him across the face, and he presses his eyes and mouth closed, pushing down on Grey’s rear-end to encourage him to sit.

Great, now his casual night in outfit is covered in hair.

**4.**

“What do you think?” Theon asks, leaning around Robb, who’s sat at the table. He slides the tablet in front of him and presses hot kisses at the nape of his neck, brushing aside the curls.

Robb skims through the resorts photos, all palm trees and swimming pool, and lets out a groan. “When were you thinking?”

“This weekend,” says Theon, smirking against him.

“This weekend?”

“It’s cheap,” he explains. “Cancellations I guess.”

“But...” Robb turns to look at Grey Wind sleeping in the basket. “What about the dog? We’ll never find someone at short notice.”

Oh for fuck’s sake.

**5.**

Theon wakes with a smile to Robb’s strong arms around him and rolls over to bury his face in his chest, soft hair tickling his nose.

Robb’s arms tighten. “Mmm,” he murmurs sleepily and plants his lips against Theon’s head, “I love waking with you in my bed.”

“Our bed,” Theon corrects.

“Our bed,” agrees Robb, and tilts Theon’s head to give him a lazy kiss, but then suddenly he’s moving. “Hold on, I’m coming. I’m coming.”

“Stay in bed,” grumbles Theon and ignores Robb’s protest about needing to go. “I’ll take him out. What you need is some sleep.”

**+1**

“I’m home!” Robb announces, stumbling into the hallway and trying to prop up his suitcase without it falling over. “Anyone?”

He makes it to the living room to find Theon, soundly asleep on the sofa, slumped against Grey Wind, with the dog’s head in his lap. “Hey boy,” he calls quietly when he sees yellow eyes peek open to look at him.

Grey looks up at him, grumbles a little and nestles back into Theon. Ah, he’s in the dog house then.

“He’s mine now,” Theon mutters with his eyes still closed, lips curling. “That’ll teach you for leaving us.”


End file.
